Menunggumu
by Hikasya
Summary: Koneko merasa Naruto menjauh darinya selama enam bulan ini. Karena Naruto adalah kakak seniornya yang dekat dengannya selama MOS berlangsung dan pernah menolongnya saat disekap oleh senior kelas 12. Koneko jatuh cinta saat Naruto menolongnya waktu itu. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?


**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Menunggumu**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Special Story Naruto and Koneko**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Koneko**

 **Minggu, 7 Juni 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berambut perak model bob. Bermata emas menyala. Bertubuh mungil. Memakai pakaian sekolah. Ia sedang makan siang bersama temannya di kantin sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia.

Suasana kantin sangat ramai karena telah memasuki jam istirahat. Semua penghuni sekolah saling berebutan untuk mengambil tempat untuk makan. Jadi, hanya orang-orang beruntung saja yang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk makan siang di sana.

Salah satu dari orang-orang yang beruntung itu adalah si gadis berambut perak itu dan teman perempuannya yang berambut hitam panjang diikat ponytail. Mereka berdua adalah murid baru yang duduk di kelas 10-A.

Gadis berambut perak itu bernama lengkap Toujou Koneko. Ia dikenal sebagai gadis yang pendiam, penyendiri dan juga menakutkan. Ia sangat ditakuti oleh orang-orang di sekolah itu karena dia akan berubah menjadi monster jika ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Si Pendek."

Ya, Koneko mempunyai masalah dengan tinggi badannya yaitu hanya 138 cm. Bayangkan ada murid SMA yang mempunyai ukuran tubuh seperti itu. Ukuran tubuh seperti murid SD. Karena itulah, Koneko selalu diledek oleh teman-teman sekolahnya dengan julukan "Si Pendek". Otomatis orang-orang yang telah meledeknya itu akan berakhir dengan mengenaskan di rumah sakit. Karena Koneko akan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Karena itu juga, tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya ataupun berteman dengannya. Hanya satu orang saja yang mau berteman dengannya yaitu Serafall. Serafall adalah teman Koneko sejak kecil. Serafall adalah sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat ponytail itu. Ia duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Koneko sekarang.

Kini Koneko dan Serafall sedang makan siang dengan khidmat. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara. Suasana hening. Hanya terdengar suara beberapa orang yang saling berbicara antara satu sama lainnya. Hingga Koneko memutuskan untuk melirik ke arah sebelah kanannya.

Tak jauh dari Koneko berada, terlihat ada beberapa orang yang duduk dalam satu meja. Orang-orang itu adalah kelompok murid yang duduk di kelas 11-A. Mereka saling mengobrol dengan akrab sambil makan siang bersama. Mereka saling tertawa dan bercanda ria. Terutama orang yang paling ceria di antara mereka adalah laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata saffir biru.

Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru itulah, Koneko sangat suka melihatnya. Seorang laki-laki yang berkulit kecoklatan. Ada tiga guratan di kedua pipinya. Ia selalu menampilkan senyuman yang hangat. Membuat siapapun akan terpikat melihatnya. Namanya Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto adalah ketua OSIS sekolah yang bernama Konoha International School itu. Ketua OSIS yang disegani dan banyak diincar oleh para gadis di sekolah itu. Dia sangat berbakat dalam bidang olahraga dan berprestasi juga dalam akademik. Dia juga dikenal sebagai senior yang sangat baik kepada siapapun dan suka membantu siapapun yang dalam kesusahan. Karena itu, banyak gadis yang menaruh hati padanya karena kebaikan hatinya.

Lalu Koneko sangat suka menatap Naruto dalam diam seperti ini. Ia sering tersenyum saat memandang Naruto dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Koneko berharap Naruto menyadari perasaannya ini. Karena Koneko sangat menyukai Naruto. Tapi, sayang. Ada sesuatu yang menghalangi yaitu adanya rumor yang beredar bahwa Naruto sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Membuat Koneko harus memendam perasaannya ini.

Teringat akan rumor itu, membuat wajah Koneko menjadi muram. Saat yang bersamaan, ada seorang gadis yang berambut panjang indigo sedang merangkul lengan Naruto dengan mesranya. Gadis itu duduk di sebelah Naruto. Naruto pun berbicara akrab dengannya. Sungguh membuat hati Koneko hancur melihatnya.

'Memang Naruto-senpai sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Ternyata rumor itu benar,' batin Koneko yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya.'Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyatakan perasaanku ini. Padahal aku sangat mencintainya.'

Rasanya Koneko akan menjatuhkan kristal bening dari permata emasnya. Karena sakit hatinya yang telah teriris sembilu yang begitu tajam. Harapan yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Berharap Naruto dapat menyadari perasaannya. Kini sirna dibakar api di tengah jalan.

Mengapa Koneko bisa mengenal Naruto?

Kejadiannya saat acara MOS berlangsung. Enam bulan yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu itu, hari pertama MOS untuk para murid baru. Para murid baru di setiap masing-masing kelas dibimbing oleh dua senior. Dua senior yang membimbing kelas di mana Koneko berada yaitu Naruto dan Issei.

Para murid disuruh berbaris dengan tertib dan teratur di tengah lapangan sekolah. Mereka akan dibimbing untuk mengenali lingkungan sekolah lebih dalam dan juga ada permainan yang akan menantang adrenalin.

"Hei, pendek! Ayo, maju!" sahut salah satu senior yang menunjuk tepat ke arah Koneko yang berbaris paling depan. Orang yang menunjuk Koneko itu adalah laki-laki berambut coklat yang bernama Hyodo Issei.

Koneko memasang wajah sewot saat dibilang "pendek" oleh Issei. Ia pun maju ke depan dengan pelan. Issei memandang Koneko dengan sinis.

Sementara Naruto yang berdiri di samping Issei. Lantas Naruto berbisik pelan ke telinga Issei.

"Kenapa kamu malah memilih dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm, karena dia yang paling kecil di antara teman-temannya. Maka aku menunjuknya. Sepertinya dia pantas untuk dijahili dalam MOS ini," jawab Issei tersenyum jahil.

Naruto berwajah sewot.

"Dasar, kamu itu."

"Hehehe ... Tenang saja."

Issei cuma tersenyum cengengesan. Saat bersamaan, Koneko sudah berdiri menghadap ke arah dua senior itu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai permainannya," ucap Issei melipat tangan di dada dengan penuh wibawa."Aku ingin kamu lari marathon sebanyak sepuluh kali keliling sekolah ini."

Spontan, semuanya membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Issei. Kecuali Koneko. Koneko tidak kaget sama sekali.

Gila, lari marathon keliling sekolah sebanyak 10 kali? Coba bayangkan itu, berlari mengelilingi gedung sekolah yang super luas dan super besar seperti ini? Pasti capek sekali. Ada-ada saja permintaan Issei itu.

Semua orang sewot melihat si Issei. Mereka pasti mengutuk senior yang bersikap seenaknya. Naruto juga sewot melihat Issei. Tapi, apa daya itu sudah peraturan MOS yang telah ia sepakati bersama para anggota pembimbing MOS lainnya. Bahwa para senior pembimbing boleh melakukan berbagai macam permainan dengan cara menunjuk para junior yang menurut mereka pantas untuk dijahili. Ya, ini sebagai hiburan semata buat para senior itu.

Sungguh aneh. Tapi, begitulah sistem permainannya.

Maka dimulailah acara MOS itu.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kamu siap untuk lari marathon ..." Issei melihat tag name yang terpasang di dada Koneko."Toujou Koneko?"

Koneko hanya mengangguk dengan tampang datar. Ia berusaha untuk tidak emosi dalam MOS ini. Ia akan bersikap dengan lebih baik dan penurut.

"Aku siap, senior!" kata Koneko.

"Baiklah, pendek. Kamu harus siap-siap lari sekarang!"

KIITS!

Saat itu juga, kilatan tajam bersinar di mata emas Koneko.

SYAAAT! BUAAAK!"

Tiba-tiba Koneko meninju pipi kanan Issei dengan kuat sekali. Sehingga membuat Issei terpelanting jauh sampai hilang di langit sana seperti bola.

TIIING!

Membuat semua orang yang berada di lapangan itu menjadi jawdrop melihat kejadian langka itu. Apalagi melihat wajah Koneko yang sudah berubah drastis menjadi hancur seperti monster. Matanya menajam dan memerah seperti banteng.

"Jangan sebut aku pendek lagi. Aku tidak suka itu," Koneko berwajah garang dan menatap langit dengan tajam."CAMKAN ITU, SENIOR!"

DEG!

Naruto menjadi takut melihatnya. Wajahnya memucat seketika.

'Gila, dia seperti ibu dan Sakura saja. Kekuatannya menjadi mengerikan jika sudah mengamuk,' batin Naruto merasa horror sendiri.

Namun, Naruto malah tersenyum melihat Koneko itu.

'Dia memang gadis yang menarik. Biarpun dia kecil tapi tenaganya kuat. Aku suka melihatnya.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah itu, acara MOS tetap berlanjut. Tapi, Koneko malah diculik oleh para senior untuk diadili di gudang sekolah.

Di gudang, pada hari kedua masa MOS. Koneko diadili oleh beberapa senior. Koneko duduk di atas kursi yang diletakkan tepat di tengah ruangan. Tubuhnya diikat dengan tali tambang bersamaan dengan kursi yang didudukinya. Terdapat luka lebam pada pipi Koneko. Sepertinya Koneko habis dipukul.

Lalu para senior berdiri di depannya seperti polisi yang akan menginterogasi sang pelaku kejahatan.

"Katakan ... Kau yang telah memukul Issei kemarin itu, kan?" tanya salah satu senior yang berambut merah panjang melewati paha. Ia melipat tangan di dada dengan tampang yang garang.

Koneko hanya diam menatap mereka. Pandangannya sangat tajam. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi sama sekali.

Membuat semua senior geram melihatnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menatap kami seperti itu?" bentak salah satu senior yang lain. Ia hendak menampar pipi Koneko karena saking geramnya.

BRAAAK!

Pintu ruang OSIS yang terkunci rapat sedari tadi didobrak paksa oleh seseorang. Para senior itu kaget setengah mati saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" seru mereka membelalakkan matanya. Kecuali Koneko.

Naruto berdiri sambil memasang wajah yang garang.

"HEI, HENTIKAAAN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA MURID BARU ITU?" bentak Naruto sekeras mungkin."AKU TIDAK SUKA JIKA KALIAN BERSIKAP KASAR PADA ORANG LAIN. APA KALIAN MAU MENDAPATKAN HUKUMAN YANG BERAT?"

"Tapi, Naruto-kun. Dia sudah berbuat kasar pada Issei," sahut gadis berambut merah.

"Iya, dia sudah membuat Issei dirawat di rumah sakit sekarang," tambah gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat ponytail.

Naruto menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"KALIAN TETAP SALAH! INI ADALAH TINDAKAN YANG SUDAH TERMASUK TINDAKAN KRIMINAL. KARENA SUDAH MENGANIAYA ORANG LAIN. KALIAN AKAN AKU LAPORKAN KEPADA KEPALA SEKOLAH. APAKAH KALIAN MAU?"

"JANGAAAN! JANGAN LAPORKAN KAMI KEPADA KEPALA SEKOLAH!" seru salah satu dari mereka dengan keras. Para senior itu menjadi panik.

"Jika itu mau kalian," Naruto berjalan masuk ke ruang itu."CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!"

Para senior itu segera pergi dari sana. Takut nanti Naruto mengamuk. Maka habislah mereka.

Daripada berurusan dengan Naruto, lebih baik mereka kabur dari sana. Nanti urusannya malah melebar hingga ujung-ujungnya pasti mengarah kepada polisi.

Lalu Naruto menatap tajam kepergian para senior itu. Setelah itu, ia menghelakan napasnya.

"Haaah, syukurlah. Aku datang tepat waktu. Untung Shikamaru memberitahukan semuanya padaku."

Lantas Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko. Koneko sudah kelihatan lemas. Karena ikatan tali tambang pada tubuhnya terlalu kuat. Juga terlihat luka lebam pada pipi Koneko.

Naruto segera berjalan mendekati Koneko. Lalu dilepasnya ikatan tali tambang dari tubuh Koneko. Koneko mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto.

"Ka-kamu?"

Naruto sedikit menunduk. Ia tersenyum.

"Kamu sudah aman. Tapi, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Karena melihat senyuman Naruto itu, membuat wajah Koneko sedikit memerah. Dia terpana.

"I-iya, a-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Koneko agak gugup. Ia hendak bangkit dari kursi. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Eh?" Koneko kaget karena ia akan tumbang ke belakang.

"AWAAAS!" seru Naruto menyadari Koneko akan jatuh.

GREP!

Dengan cepat, pundak Koneko dirangkul oleh Naruto. Sehingga Koneko tidak jadi jatuh. Tapi, Koneko malah tertarik ke arah Naruto.

SREK!

Mereka saling berpelukan. Koneko dan Naruto saling menatap dengan lama. Entah apa yang terjadi.

Mengapa mereka bertingkah seperti adegan di FTV?

Saat yang bersamaan, muncul seseorang yang sudah berdiri tepat di mulut pintu. Dari tadi, ia menonton adegan itu dengan wajah datar.

Lalu seseorang itu berdehem keras.

"EHEM!"

Membuat Koneko dan Naruto kaget mendengarnya. Secara serentak, mereka berdua menoleh ke asal suara.

Rupanya seorang laki-laki berambut raven. Bermata hitam. Berkulit putih. Dia adalah Uciha Sasuke.

"TE-TEME!"

Naruto melebarkan matanya. Spontan, ia melepaskan rangkulannya dari pundak Koneko. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke yang kelihatan menyelidiki. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana panjangnya.

Naruto menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak ada," Naruto berwajah sewot sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke."Jangan mengira yang tidak-tidak. Aku cuma menolong anak baru ini. Dia baru saja disekap oleh senior kelas dua belas."

Sasuke melirik ke arah Koneko.

"Oh, begitu."

Lalu Naruto juga melirik ke arah Koneko.

"Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

Koneko menatap Naruto.

"Toujou Koneko."

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Ketua OSIS sekolah ini. Lalu ...," Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu."Dia adalah wakil ketua OSIS. Namanya Uciha Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Koneko tersenyum simpul ke arah Sasuke.

"Salam kenal buat Naruto-senpai dan Sasuke-senpai."

"Tidak usah panggil Naruto-senpai begitu. Panggil aku Naruto saja."

Naruto tersenyum. Kembali wajah Koneko memerah.

'Naruto ...'

Koneko mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, Na-Naruto."

"Bagus!"

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tertawa ala lima jari. Hingga tampak gigi putihnya yang bersinar. Hingga menyilaukan mata bagi yang melihatnya.

"Sudah basa-basinya dan hentikan senyum tidak jelasmu itu, Dobe. Ayo, kembali bertugas!" sahut Sasuke yang langsung menyelonong pergi. Naruto hanya sewot melihat kepergian sahabatnya itu.

"Dasar, Teme menyebalkan!"

Naruto sangat kesal. Wajahnya memerah padam sedikit.

Koneko hanya tersenyum geli di dalam hati karena melihat sikap Naruto, yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

'Hehehe, Naruto-senpai lucu juga.'

Naruto teringat sesuatu. Lantas Naruto menatap Koneko lagi.

"Koneko, terlebih dahulu aku harus membawamu ke UKS."

Tanpa diduga sama sekali oleh Koneko, Naruto malah menggendongnya dalam posisi bridal style.

Koneko kaget.

"Eh?" Koneko membelalakkan matanya."Kenapa kamu menggendongku?"

"Aku tidak ingin kamu jatuh seperti tadi. Makanya aku menggendongmu."

Naruto berwajah datar dengan sikap yang tegas. Mampu membuat Koneko terdiam.

"Hm ... Baiklah. Jika itu maumu."

Koneko pasrah dengan wajah yang sedikit merah. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

"Bagus."

Kemudian Naruto berjalan sambil menggendong Koneko dalam posisi bridal style. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan gudang itu.

Entah mengapa di saat berada dalam pangkuan Naruto seperti ini, membuat Koneko merasa senang. Ia menatap wajah Naruto yang tampan itu dengan lama. Terasa ada kelembutan di sana dan perlahan-lahan melahirkan perasaan yang tidak terduga.

'Sepertinya aku mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadamu, Naruto-senpai,' seru Koneko tersenyum senang di dalam hatinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitulah ceritanya, awal pertemuan Koneko dan Naruto. Mereka hanya mengenal dan dekat selama masa MOS saja. Setelah itu, mereka jarang bertemu karena Naruto selalu disibukkan dengan kegiatan-kegiatan OSIS. Hingga rasanya Koneko menjadi asing bagi Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto tidak mengingatnya lagi.

Koneko menghabiskan sisa-sisa makanannya dengan wajah yang suram. Serafall pun menyadarinya.

"Ada apa, Koneko?" tanya Serafall.

Koneko mengangkat wajahnya. Ia berwajah datar. Tapi, masih ada kesuraman di matanya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Koneko singkat. Ia masih melirik ke arah Naruto tadi.

Serafall mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu ia melihat arah yang ditatap Koneko.

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang asyik makan ramen kesukaannya di antara teman-temannya.

'Jadi, Koneko masih menyukai senior itu?' batin Serafall di dalam hatinya.'Kasihan kamu, Koneko.'

Serafall juga tahu kalau Koneko menyukai Naruto. Karena Koneko selalu menceritakan apa saja kepada Serafall. Lalu Serafall menjaga rahasia Koneko itu dengan baik. Begitulah keadaannya.

Koneko menunduk dalam kegelisahannya yang semakin tidak berujung. Setelah dia memalingkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

'Sepertinya Naruto-senpai memang melupakan pertemanannya denganku,' gumam Koneko yang merasa sedih.

Lalu beralih ke arah Naruto, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dirinya dari tadi. Ia mengerling ke arah seseorang yang memperhatikannya itu.

Tampaklah Koneko yang menunduk dengan wajah yang kusut. Ia mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan cepat.

'Koneko ...,' pikir Naruto yang memasang wajah lirih.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Saatnya pulang sekolah, terlihat banyak orang yang sudah berpencar menuju rumah masing-masing. Semua penghuni sekolah keluar secara bersama-sama. Mereka sangat senang karena telah menyelesaikan pelajaran hari ini.

Terlihat di parkiran sepeda, tampak Koneko sedang berjongkok untuk memeriksa ban sepedanya. Ternyata ban sepedanya bocor.

"Ah, bannya bocor lagi," Koneko menghelakan napasnya.

Terpaksa ia menyeret sepedanya sambil berjalan kaki. Ia harus membawanya ke bengkel agar cepat diperbaiki.

Maka Koneko berlalu dan meninggalkan parkiran sepeda itu.

Tanpa Koneko sadari, ada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sedang memperhatikannya di tempat parkiran sepeda tadi.

Rupanya Naruto. Ia hendak mengambil sepeda miliknya yang juga terparkir di tempat itu. Ia terus memandangi kepergian Koneko yang hampir hilang di antara orang-orang yang keluar dari gerbang.

"Koneko ...," wajah Naruto amat kusut. Matanya lirih.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Tidak ada yang tahu. Sepertinya ada yang ia sembunyikan.

"Ayo, katakan padanya sekarang, Dobe!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menyapanya. Naruto melirik ke arah asal suara.

"TEME!"

Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan Naruto. Ia sedang memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana panjangnya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?"

Naruto berwajah polos. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya.

"Huh, kamu payah sekali."

Naruto berwajah sewot.

"Kenapa kamu mengatakan aku payah, hah?"

Sasuke menghelakan napasnya. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Naruto. Lantas ia berbisik ke telinga Naruto. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan serius.

"Mengerti?" tanya Sasuke usai berbisik tadi.

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Aku mengerti. Akan aku coba!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah jalan kecil yang sepi, di dua sisinya terdapat perumahan warga. Hanya ada satu orang yang berjalan kaki sambil menyeret sepeda. Wajahnya kusut. Tercetak kelelahan dan keringat menetes di sela-sela mahkota peraknya.

Koneko sangat kesal. Karena dari tadi ia tidak menjumpai bengkel di manapun untuk memperbaiki ban sepedanya yang bocor. Bagaimana ia akan pulang sekarang? Jarak rumahnya masih jauh. Tidak mungkin berjalan kaki, kan?

Koneko menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit. Cuaca yang panas mendadak lebih teduh. Terdapat awan-awan cullo nimbus yang berwarna hitam pekat. Sepertinya hujan akan turun.

"Aduh, sepertinya mau hujan," Koneko mempercepat langkah kakinya."Aku harus cepat mencari bengkel supaya cepat pulang ke rumah."

Koneko terus berjalan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana lagi caranya untuk pulang ke rumah. Uangnya tidak ada karena uang yang diberikan ibunya ketinggalan di meja makan. Handphone miliknya juga ketinggalan di tempat tidurnya. Bagaimana ia bisa menghubungi kakak perempuannya yang bernama Kuroka untuk menjemputnya pulang? Tampaknya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya hari ini.

Beberapa lama kemudian, angin pun bertiup kencang. Petir menyambar dan mengganas di kaki langit.

CTAAAAR!

"AAAAH!"

Karena suara petir itu membuat Koneko kaget setengah mati. Ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan dua tangannya. Hingga sepeda miliknya terlepas dari tangannya.

BRUK!

Sepeda itu jatuh terhempas di trotoar. Koneko sangat ketakutan karena ia phobia dengan namanya petir. Itulah kelemahannya.

CTAAAAR!

Petir menyambar sekali lagi. Kali ini sangat keras. Membuat Koneko terduduk di atas trotoar. Ia terus menutup kedua telinganya. Ia juga menutup matanya. Ia semakin panik saja.

CTAAAAAR!

Petir terus menyambar. Membuat Koneko semakin terpojok. Petir ini mengingatkannya pada trauma masa kecil. Di saat ia akan dibunuh seseorang yaitu Ayahnya sendiri. Di mana Ayahnya berusaha membunuhnya di tengah petir yang terus menyambar karena Ayahnya adalah psikopat yang kelainan mental. Tapi, untung Koneko diselamatkan oleh Ibunya. Lalu sang Ayah akhirnya ditangkap oleh polisi.

Begitulah kejadiannya. Karena itu, Koneko menjadi phobia yang namanya petir.

CTAAAR! CTAAAAAAR!

Petir terus menyambar dengan kuat. Koneko semakin ketakutan dan terduduk kaku di tengah trotoar. Angin terus bertiup kencang. Langit menjadi gelap padahal hari masih siang. Menambah suasana semakin mencekam.

SREK!

Tiba-tiba Koneko merasa kedua pundaknya dipegang oleh seseorang. Koneko membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang memegang pundaknya.

"Koneko, tenang saja. Aku ada di sini untuk menemanimu."

Koneko membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Na-Naruto ..."

Rupanya Naruto. Ia tersenyum kepada Koneko.

TES!

Perlahan-lahan butiran air jatuh dari atas langit. Koneko dan Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit.

"Hujan!" sahut Koneko.

"Ayo, kita berteduh ke halte itu," Naruto menunjuk ke arah jalan yang bercabang tiga. Di mana terdapat halte bus di antara persimpangan tiga itu.

Secara langsung Naruto menarik tangan Koneko menuju halte bus tersebut. Koneko terseret oleh langkah Naruto.

'Naruto ... Kenapa dia ada di sini?' batin Koneko heran.

Mereka berlari cepat menerjang hujan yang mulai jatuh dengan deras. Untung, mereka sudah sampai di halte itu sebelum seluruh pakaian mereka basah oleh air hujan.

Hujan turun dengan ganas. Suasana menjadi seperti malam saja. Petir semakin menyambar dengan keras sekali.

CTAAAAR!

Koneko menjadi panik dan takut lagi. Ia menutup matanya sambil menutup kedua telinga. Ia berteriak dengan kencang.

"KYAAA!"

Tiba-tiba Koneko merasa ditarik ke arah depan.

GREP!

Ternyata Naruto memeluknya. Koneko membuka matanya dengan cepat. Kini dia berada dalam dekapan hangat laki-laki yang disukainya ini.

Seketika wajah Koneko memerah padam. Ia terdiam dengan perasaan bingung.

"Naruto ..."

"Biarkan aku memelukmu, kamu takut dengan petir, kan?"

"Hm, i-iya sih. A-aku takut petir."

"Jadi, biarkan aku memelukmu sampai petir itu hilang. Bolehkan, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko membulatkan matanya. Barusan Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Koneko-chan"?

Semakin bertambah memerah wajah Koneko itu. Naruto tersenyum sambil terus memeluk erat pundak Koneko.

Hanya ada mereka berdua di halte bus tersebut. Tidak ada yang terlihat melewati tempat itu. Karena kawasan itu termasuk dalam jalanan perumahan warga. Jadi, tidak tampak satupun kendaraan melintasi jalan itu. Sungguh sepi.

CTAAAR!

Petir terus menyambar. Hujan semakin lebat. Angin terus bertiup kencang. Suasana semakin dingin saja.

Koneko yang berada dalam pelukan Naruto semakin takut karena mendengar suara petir yang semakin keras. Ia pun memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat sekali saking takutnya. Naruto juga semakin memeluk pundak Koneko agar memberikan rasa perlindungan untuk Koneko. Lalu Naruto membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, aku mencintaimu."

Koneko membulatkan matanya mendengarnya. Apakah benar yang didengarnya tadi?

Koneko melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Naruto. Naruto juga melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari pundak Koneko.

"Apa maksudmu tadi, Naruto?" tanya Koneko mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Naruto menatap Koneko dengan erat. Lalu ia memegang dua sisi bahu Koneko.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu pada saat MOS itu. Aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu, Koneko-chan. Karena kamu adalah gadis unik dan sangat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang selama ini mengejarku," Naruto menatap mata Koneko dalam-dalam."Entah mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali melihatmu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan walaupun aku disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan OSIS. Jadi, aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bertemu denganmu sampai enam bulan ini. Tapi, aku akan selalu mengawasimu agar tidak ada yang berani memanggilmu dengan sebutan si pendek lagi. Aku akan menghajar orang itu jika masih saja menyebutmu begitu. Aku tidak peduli siapapun orangnya. Karena aku sudah berjanji padaku sendiri bahwa aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Koneko terpana mendengar perkataan Naruto itu. Seketika wajahnya menjadi suram. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Naruto menjadi heran dengan perubahan wajah Koneko itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi, aku mendengar kalau kamu sudah mempunyai pacar."

Naruto bengong sebentar. Seketika ia tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe ... Siapa bilang aku sudah punya pacar?"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri. Ada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang merangkul lenganmu saat di kantin."

Naruto bengong lagi. Ia tertawa lagi. Lalu ia memegang puncak rambut Koneko.

"Oh, dia adalah Hyuga Hinata. Dia itu adalah pacar dari temanku yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Aku dan dia cuma teman biasa. Kami memang sering seperti itu. Namanya juga teman."

Wajah Koneko sedikit cerah. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto lagi.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Itu benar. Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Jawaban?"

"Iya, apakah kamu mencintai aku juga?"

Naruto menatap lama mata emas menyala Koneko itu. Berharap Koneko menerima cintanya itu.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Na-Naruto-kun," jawab Koneko gugup dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Membuat wajahnya manis seperti kucing.

Sedetik kemudian, Koneko menampilkan senyuman manis yang jarang ia tunjukkan. Naruto terpana melihatnya.

"Koneko-chan, kamu tersenyum?" Naruto agak kaget melihatnya. Koneko terus tersenyum dengan manisnya. Membuat Naruto semakin terpaku.

Lalu Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Secara langsung, Naruto menggerakkan satu tangannya untuk memegang bagian belakang leher Koneko. Lalu tangan yang satu lagi mengangkat dagu Koneko agar terangkat ke atas tepat mengarah ke wajahnya.

DEG!

Jantung Koneko berdebar-debar dengan kencang sekali. Tatkala wajah Naruto semakin lama semakin mendekati wajahnya. Wajah Koneko memerah padam.

'Naruto-kun ... Dia ...'

Koneko menjadi gugup. Ia merasa panik. Ia pun menutup matanya dan mendengar suara petir yang menyambar lagi.

CTAAAR!

Sebelum Koneko menjerit, Naruto sudah membekap bibir Koneko dengan bibirnya. Dia mengecup bibir Koneko dengan lembut. Ia melakukannya dengan penuh cinta yang tulus.

Koneko kaget ketika bibirnya disentuh oleh sesuatu yang lembut. Ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan-lahan dan mendapati Naruto sudah mengecup bibirnya dengan pelan.

'Naruto-kun menciumku.'

Koneko merasa lebih baik. Ia merasa ketakutannya hilang ketika Naruto menciumnya. Hingga biarpun petir menyambar berkali-kali, ia merasa nyaman bersama Naruto.

Koneko menutup matanya. Ia juga membalas ciuman Naruto itu.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya itu. Wajah Koneko dan Naruto sama-sama memerah.

Di antara hujan yang semakin deras, Naruto dan Koneko terdiam sebentar setelah berciuman tadi.

Koneko memegang bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah. Naruto merasa bersalah karena dia langsung mencium Koneko dengan cepat.

"Ma-maaf, aku langsung menciummu," kata Naruto berwajah kusut."Apakah kamu marah jika aku menciummu?"

Koneko menggeleng cepat. Wajahnya masih memerah.

"Tidak. Kenapa kamu mesti minta maaf? Kita sudah saling menyatakan cinta. Kita sudah berpacaran, kan?"

Naruto menatap wajah Koneko lekat-lekat. Ia tersenyum.

"Benar. Kita memang sudah berpacaran, Koneko-chan."

GREP!

Naruto memeluk pundak Koneko lagi. Koneko kaget lagi.

"Naruto-kun ..."

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kamu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu untuk selamanya, Koneko-chan. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

Koneko merangkul pinggang Naruto.

"Iya, aku juga takut kehilanganmu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia semakin memeluk pundak Koneko. Koneko merangkul pinggang Naruto dengan erat juga. Mereka berpelukan dengan mesranya di tengah hujan yang terus turun dengan ganasnya.

Angin terus bertiup kencang. Petir terus menyambar. Suasana semakin dingin sekali. Alam menemani Naruto dan Koneko yang mulai menjalin hubungan kekasih. Sungguh mengesankan.

Tak jauh dari Naruto dan Koneko berada, di seberang jalan sana, tepatnya di balik pohon. Ada seseorang yang memakai raincoat hitam yang memiliki tudung. Tudung itu menutupi kepalanya agar melindunginya dari terpaan air hujan. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di pohon itu sambil bersidekap dada. Ia tersenyum.

"Bagus, Naruto melakukan rencana penembakan cintanya dengan baik. Sepertinya dia senang sudah mendapatkan cinta gadis bertubuh mungil itu," kata orang itu menampakkan wajahnya."Naruto melakukan rencanaku itu dengan baik. Dia juga sudah mendapatkan ciuman pertama gadis itu. Gadis itu juga tidak memukul Naruto saat Naruto menciumnya. Berarti gadis itu memang sangat mencintai Naruto dengan tulus. Selamat buatmu, Naruto."

Ternyata Sasuke. Dia mengamati Naruto dan Koneko dari kejauhan. Dia senang rencana yang ia berikan kepada Naruto saat pulang sekolah, berhasil seratus persen yaitu Naruto harus mengikuti Koneko dan Naruto harus menyatakan cinta kepada Koneko secara langsung.

Itulah rencana yang dibisikkan oleh Sasuke kepada Naruto. Agar Naruto segera menyatakan cintanya dan memberi bukti cintanya kepada Koneko lewat ciuman. Biasanya gadis akan luluh jika dicium. Itulah mengapa wajah Naruto sedikit memerah ketika mendengar rencana Sasuke itu.

Memang ada-ada saja. Tapi, itulah namanya cinta.

Sasuke terus tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Koneko yang masih berpelukan di halte bus. Mereka benar-benar saling mencintai dengan tulus.

Akhirnya Koneko mendapatkan cintanya Naruto. Cinta yang ditunggunya telah tiba di singgasana hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selesai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu "Ku Menunggu" by "Rossa".**

 **Cerita langsung tamat spesial dari saya untuk pairing Naruto x Koneko. Mereka berdua adalah pairing yang benar-benar saya suka. Makanya saya buat cerita khusus langsung tamat buat Naruto dan Koneko.**

 **Terus untuk ending cerita yang mendadak ngelantur ini adalah hasil pikiran dari teman saya. Katanya harus ada adegan romantis sedikit biar terasa perasaan cinta Naruto dan Koneko itu. Bukan saya yang ngetik lho. Tapi, teman saya.**

 **Ok, inilah cerita langsung tamat antara pairing Naruto x Koneko. Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan cerita ini? Apakah pasaran nggak ya?**

 **Thank you karena sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia dan temanku yang misterius.**

 **Senin, 8 Juni 2015. Pada pukul 15.06 WIB.**


End file.
